Just Brittany's World
by Soul-of-Pure-Silver
Summary: This is just a collection of completely unrelated one-shots, snapshots of Brittany's life. There are stories about all the glee members, all genres, but Brittany has something to do with all of them. With a little help from Shel Silverstein.
1. A Light In The Attic

**A/N: I do not own anything to do with Glee, nor do I own the poems (All poems are property of Shel Silverstein). Pity.**

A Light In The Attic

There's a light in the attic.

Though the house is dark and shuttered,

I can see a flickerin' flutter,

And I know what it's about.

There's a light in the attic.

I can see it from outside,

And I know you're on the inside… lookin' out.

A/N: There's an illustration on the page with this poem, and I think it helps understand what the poem means. Here's a link to it: _http:/scoppioingola _**dot**_ org/attic/cover _**dot**_ gif_

Me and Santana were at a party with the jocks and the Cheerios. I don't even know whose party it is, San just said some guy on the football team was throwing one, and since we were Cheerios, we were automatically invited.

I like parties. Most of the time they're dumb.

I don't see that many people I know, but that's okay, because Santana said she was just going to get us some drinks, and that she'd be back in a minute.

There's Puck leaning with his back against the counter, only there's no one there with him, which is unusual. His arms are crossed, and he's got this weird expression on his face, kind of like someone just punched him in the stomach, but he was always expecting it and it only just finally happened.

I was about to go up to him and ask him if anything was wrong, but then a freshmen cheerio slowly walked up to him. I could see her quietly asking him if he was okay, and then his entire face changed.

He put on a wolfish grin, and said, loud enough that I could hear him, "Just wondering when you were gonna come over here, babe. Wanna make out?"

The freshmen scrunched up her face in disgust. "Eww! No way, jerk!" She stomped away and I shook my head a little. She had a lot to learn. For example, calling Puck a jerk was practically giving him a compliment compared to what other people called him.

I looked back over at him. He still had that look on his face, but now he had that smirk pasted over it. I don't get how no one noticed the fake smile and missed the lonely look in his eyes. What was he looking at to make him look so sad anyways?

I turned around and scanned the crowd. There was Matt, Azimio, a bunch of football jocks dancing with some Cheerios, Karofsky, Finn and Quinn dancing with each other…

My eyebrows scrunched together as turned my head towards Puck again. Why was he looking at Quinn like that? I started to take a step towards him, but then Santana appeared at my side.

"Hey Brit, whatcha looking at?"

"Huh?" I turned to her and accepted the drink she was holding out to me. "Santana!" My face split into a grin, all thoughts of Puck wiped from my mind.

She smiled back at me. She linked her pinky with mine and took a sip from her cup before asking, "Where were you about to go?"

"Oh!" I remembered what I was doing. "Umm, Puck was watching Quinn and Finn, and he looked really sad, well, not really sad, more like he just wasn't happy, like he was hurting. So I was just gonna go talk to him."

Santana took a moment to absorb what I just said, and then she looked over at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Brit. Look, he's fine, see?"

I turned around and saw he was now joking with a bunch of guys. And he did look fine. Guess Santana was right. There was nothing hurting him now. But there was before. I know I saw something. It must be hiding.

But I just shrugged and said. "Okay."

Then she tugged on my hand, and we turned around and walked away.


	2. WeirdBird

**A/N: I do not own anything related to Glee or the Shel Silverstein poems.**

Weird-Bird

Birds are flyin' south for the winter.

Here's the Weird-Bird headin' north,

Wings a-flappin', beak a-chatterin',

Cold head bobbin' back 'n' forth.

He says, "It's not that I like ice

Or freezin' winds and snowy ground.

It's just sometimes it's kind of nice

To be the only bird in town."

Rarely has Brittany ever just been Brittany.

In preschool, she was just another little kid, just like the twenty-six other little boys and girls.

In fourth grade, she was 'that student who was having trouble with her work'. That was a bit better, but she was still 'that girl'.

By fifth grade, she was the girl you don't mess with unless you have a death wish, because now she was Santana's best friend.

That still stands when they start high school and join the Cheerios. She's now part of the most popular group in school. But when they're doing a cheerleading routine, everyone else sees a blonde cheerleader who's slightly better than the others, with the exception of a select few. That's all they see, but then that's all they look for.

Then her, Santana, and Quinn joined the glee club. It was a lot better there. To her new friends, she _was_ Brittany. Most of the time, anyway. But that was okay, because it was a whole lot better than before. Except when they performed, she was still just another member singing back up, but she didn't really care, because her friends didn't think that, and she liked singing and dancing.

The one time she gets closest to getting people to see Brittany is when she dances.

Santana's still the only reason why she's passing the majority of her classes. She tutors her in everything, and helps her do her homework. No one sees that.

To the teachers, she's just another student who's probably cheating, but they don't care enough to go and find proof, so they leave her be.

Whenever she goes to a party, the thing she finds kind of funny is that none of the guys she dances with or talks to actually know her name. She's just a hot chick, or, if they recognize her from school, she's a challenge.

She's a challenge because they know how dangerous it is to cross Santana, and Brittany is at the top of her list of things to protect. They like seeing how close they can stand to her without getting they're faces rearranged.

Santana always explains this to her before the parties, and Brittany really tries to figure out which guys are doing it, but she can never spot them until Santana comes charging over and the boys run for their lives. Every time this happens, a little part of her is saddened by the fact that these people can never see Brittany.

One night, in December, there was a dance at McKinley High. Everyone always said they were super lame, but everyone always went anyways. It was an informal dance, so all the Cheerios had to wear their uniforms, because Coach Sylvester was going to make them do a routine. All the students and most of the teachers think that this shouldn't take place, that they already perform at their pep rallies, but no one tells Sue Sylvester what she can and can't do.

So they do their routine, and then everyone goes back to whatever they were doing before Sue rudely interrupted them, yelling at them through the bullhorn to pay attention to her squad of champions.

The Cheerios melt into the crowd, and all that the chaperones see is a giant blob, a giant mass of teenagers.

Brittany gets tired of it and drifts outside. It's snowing, which doesn't happen often in Lima, Ohio, and she smiles. She wraps her arms around herself and walks to the football field. She's wearing her winter uniform, but seriously, that just means long sleeves and covered neck, hardly proper for snow. And she's still wearing her ridiculously short skirt.

She leaned against one of the goal posts and stared out at the snow falling softly on the artificial turf. Only a few of the bright stadium lights are on, so it's kind of dark, but it's light enough so she can see the outline of each individual snowflake.

She stays like that for a while, and even when she feels her legs start to go numb, she stays.

Eventually Santana finds here. "Brit, what are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?"

Brittany just shrugs. "A little."

Santana doesn't have a coat either. "Well, come on. Let's go back inside."

But Brittany shakes her head. "I want to stay out here." She replied without looking away from the snowflakes.

Santana looks around. "Okay, fine." she grudgingly agrees, "The snow's very pretty, yes. But it's miserable out here!"

Brittany smiles a little. Santana's always been more of a summer girl. She liked warm weather a lot more than cold. "I like it."

Santana sighs, and Brittany goes on. "Out here, I'm just Brittany."

She looks over at Santana, and she can see the confusion in her eyes. But Brittany can't explain it any clearer than that.

They've been friends for a long time, and they both love each other. Santana's not quite sure exactly what Brittany means, but she's kind of got an idea. And anyways, it's important for Brittany, and if that means she's going to have to stay outside in the cold, while it's snowing, then so be it.

"Okay."

Brittany grins happily and hugs her. Santana shivers when she feels how cold her friend is. "But if we're going to stay out here for awhile, then I'm driving home to get our coats. And maybe some pants, too, so we can actually sit down."

Brittany nods, and her eyes are crinkled up like they do when she's at her happiest. Her face is lit up, and she hugs Santana again before letting go so Santana can get to her car.

"I'll be back soon." Brittany nods again, and goes back to leaning on the post as Santana walks away.

As Santana unlocks her car, she tries to figure out exactly what Brittany had meant. She got nowhere. I didn't really matter anyway. Brittany was a complicated person, and for the most part, Santana never got a reason for anything.

She reached her house and got out of the car. As she walked up the path to the front door, she promptly slipped on some ice and landed on her back. "Ouch."

She groaned as she got back to her feet. "I hate winter." She muttered to herself. And she had already gone and agreed with Brittany to camp out on the McKinley High football field for what could be hours.

She really had no idea why she was doing this, but it made Brittany happy, and that was good enough for her.


	3. Eight Balloons

**A/N: I do not own anything related to Glee or the Shel Silverstein poems.**

Eight Balloons

Eight balloons no one was buyin'

All broke loose one afternoon.

Eight balloons with strings a-flyin'

Free to do what they wanted to.

One flew up to touch the sun - POP!

One thought highways might be fun - POP!

One took a nap in a cactus pile - POP!

One stayed to play with a careless child - POP!

One tried to taste some bacon fryin' - POP!

One fell in love with a porcupine - POP!

One looked close in a crocodile's mouth - POP!

One sat around 'til his air ran out - Whoosh!

Eight balloons no one was buyin' -

They broke loose and away they flew,

Free to float and free to fly

And free to pop where they wanted to.

Brittany was in detention. She wasn't even sure what she had done, all she knew was that the teacher had looked angry, but underneath she was very sad, and if the students didn't start listening to her she was going to cry.

So when the teacher had stormed into class and accused Brittany of something – Brittany hadn't quite understood what she was saying, something about a pair of shoes and a parrot – she had just accepted the weeks worth of detention without complaint. With a little confusion, yes. But she didn't once comment on the unfairness of it, even if the students around her had.

Now she was just sitting there, swinging her legs back and forth, staring at the wall. Mr. Schue walked in and looked a bit surprised to see her. "Umm, Brittany, hi. What did you do to land yourself in detention?"

She shrugged and honestly answered, "I don't know."

Mr. Schue just accepted it. "Okay then." He nodded at her, then went to sit at the teachers desk. Brittany went back to staring at the wall.

Then somebody dropped a bag onto the desk next to her, jolting her out of her daydream. "Hey Brittany."

She looked up. "Oh, hey Kurt." She smiled brightly at him, and he smiled back before sitting down.

Then she looked confused. "Kurt?" She waited until he was looked up from digging something out of his bag. "How come you're in detention? You're not the type of kid who gets in trouble."

"Yeah, well, neither are you. How come you're here?"

Brittany shook her head. "I have no idea. The teacher said something about a parrot."

Kurt opened his mouth to talk, but then he seemed to think it was better to just accept it. "Ahh," he just nodded like it made perfect sense.

She turned her entire body to face him. "So what did you do? You never get detention."

"Oh," Kurt laughed once, a little bitterly. "Well I had that new teacher, Mr. Barn, for math class, and apparently, sometime over the weekend, he found out I was gay. And what I found out during that class is that _he_ is extremely homophobic."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "Umm, I don't know what that means, he's home-a-something? Is that like when-"

Kurt cut her off. " It's when someone really doesn't like gay people."

"Ohhh." Brittany nodded in understanding.

Kurt, glad that he had avoided one of her off-topic ramblings that no one could sit through but Santana, nodded too. " Yeah, so, he kept calling on me, and blaming me for some stuff that I didn't even do. And I figured, hey, if he's going to put me in detention anyway, I might as well have some fun with it." Brittany looked at him questioningly, and a smirk covered his face.

" I asked Puck for some help. It was his first math class in years, and he was just dying to get out. So I told him what I wanted. He asked to go to the bathroom, and came back with a tray full of slushies. Then he simply dumped them on the teacher and handed him a card saying "From Kurt". It wasn't that original, but I haven't had that much experience with that kind of thing." Kurt shrugged. "He gave us both detention, but I guess Puck's skipping."

Brittany nodded, but whether she was agreeing with his reasoning or that his 'prank' hadn't been very original, Kurt didn't know.

They were both silent for a moment. Then Kurt snickered. "You should have seen his face, though."

Brittany laughed. "I know. I bet it was all like-" she scrunched up her face in what was actually a very good imitation of the teacher.

Mr. Schue looked up from the papers he was grading. Kids weren't actually supposed to enjoy themselves in detention, but he just smiled and got back to work.

Though they didn't deserve it, they were both being punished with detention. Brittany and Kurt spent the entire hour talking and laughing.


End file.
